Characters that appear in Season 3
Here they are! Book Characters Little Miss Tiny - Same shape body and color, but same bow tie like Miss Naughty, but dark blue. Same nose like Miss Helpful, but dark pink. Catchphrase: I'm super tiny! Voiced by Billy West Little Miss Jealous: Same body shape like Mr. Sneeze, but pink and the same nose like Miss Naughty. She wears the same shoes like Mr. Nervous, but green like in the books. A running gag starting in Accidents features her doing stuff for Mr. Awesome, such as uninstalling AVG and downloading Mr. Happy's Wonderful Virus Remover 4000, and other stuff. Catchphrase: Bah humbug! Voiced by stand up comedian Susie Essman. Little Miss Fickle - Loses her hat, no changes otherwise. Catchphrase: I can’t decide. Voiced by Hayley Atwell. Mr. Chatterbox - No changes. Catchphrase: Did you know I'm the brother of Little Miss Chatterbox, (talks fast). Voiced by Tom Kenny. Mr. Nonsense - Gets a total makeover! He now has smaller shoes, a smaller hat, now has eyes, his body is bigger, smaller gloves, and is a friend to Mr. Funny and Miss Giggles. Catchphrase: That's nonsense! Voiced by Frank Welker. Mr. Topsy-Turvy - No changes, however, he now has shoes that resembles Miss Helpful’s, but the green parts are yellow. Catchphrase: (gets words mixed up) Voiced by Godfrey. Mr. Silly - No Changes. However his hat is now smaller, it has the same flower Mr. Funny had in the books, and he now has eyes. Catchphrase: Don’t Be So Silly! Voiced by Patton Oswalt. Mr. Muddle - No changes, however his feet are now forward and he has a black stripe on his hat. Catchphrase: Oh No! ��‍♂️ Voiced by Tony Hale. Mr. Rush - He still has the same body shape and color, but his hat is similar to Mr. Grumpy's, but shorter and the same yellow color from his original hat. He'll wear the same type of shoes Miss Calamity has, but red on the toes and heels. He also is somewhat like the same size as either Mr. Nosy or Mr. Happy. Catchphrase: Go, go ,go! Voiced by John Moschitta Jr. using his Blurr voice. Mr. Forgetful - He looks the same, but his hat is replaced with a red top hat and he is now a lighter blue. Catchphrase: I can’t remember thing here. Voiced by Lee Cornes. Mr. Brave - He looks the same, but is the same height like Mr. Grumpy, have the same glasses like Mr. Nervous, but Miss Whoops' pupils and light yellow. He'll also have the same nose like Miss Calamity, but dark yellow. Catchphrase: To the rescue! Voiced by Peter Cullen. Mr. Worry - No changes. Catchphrase: Oh Dear! Voiced by James Earl Jones. Little Miss Princess - She trades her tiara for a golden jeweled crown. Otherwise no changes. Catchphrase: I'm a princess! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Little Miss Bad - She looks the same, but she now has big black boots and her nose is now a lighter blue. Catchphrase: Doesn’t it feel so good to be bad? Voiced by Sandra Bullock. Mr. Stupid - This special character wears glasses now. Catchphrase: Duh-huh-huh-huh-huh! Voiced by Godfrey. Mr. Crosspatch - He looks the same, expect his bandage is different. Catchphrase: If you say one more thing, I’ll strangle you! Voiced by Ian Holm. Little Miss Fun - Same as her appearences on the back of the DVDs and the books of the Mr. Men Show. Catchphrase: Fun is Fun! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Little Miss Trouble - She looks the same, but has the same body shape like Miss Giggles, the same hair color as her, and same feet. She also has the same nose shape like Miss Sunshine and Miss Curious. Catchphrase: Here comes trouble! Voiced by Tara Strong. Little Miss Lucky - Now she is light green with a pink nose and has red/magenta hair with a ponytail in the back. She now has a blue fanny pack. Catchphrase: I'm so lucky! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Little Miss Somersault - She looks the same, but she wears shoes since she's an athlete. She also becomes a friend to Mr. Tall. Catchphrases: Up! Do-Do!, One-Two-One-Two! Voiced by Jill Shilling. Little Miss Wise - Same body shape, hair color, and nose like in the books, but she has a light purple color and she has a different hairstyle, like this one. [link] She also is now a tiny bit older than the rest of the cast and is more wiser. Catchphrase: You should be wise! Not naughty, or stupid! Voiced by Jill Shilling. Little Miss Quick - No changes. However, her shoes are now blue. Catchphrase: Hurry Up! Voiced by Juile Kavner. Mr. Nobody - No changes. However, he now has transparent socks. Catchphrase: Wait, who am I? Voiced by Leo Greaves. Mr. Uppity - He has the same body shape and color, though a tiny bit darker. His top hat has a red line, and a green umbrella pops out whenever it rains. He also has a cane. Catchphrases: I'M THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! and THIS SHOW IS FULL OF BALONEY! Voiced by Gordon Peters. Miss Splendid - She looks the same as she was in the books, but she wears the same shoes like Minnie Mouse wears, and her hat is purple instead of red. Catchphrase: I'm so splendid. Voiced by Jill Shilling. Mr. Miserable - He looks the same like in the books, but he is gray instead of yellow. He also has a cloud on top of his head. Catchphrase: Such a bad day. Voiced by Matt Chapman. Mr. Mischief - He now has a backward pink baseball hat, black hair and his nose is now a darker blue. Catchphrase: Here comes Mischievously! Voiced by Theo Stevenson. Mr. Clever - He still has the same shape and color, but he has the same nose as Mr. Quiet, but dark orange, a green crooked hat like Mr. Grumpy, green sneakers like Miss Helpful, and have the same eyes like Mr. Nervous. Catchphrase: I am the genius! Voiced by Tom Kenny. Mr. Daydream - He looks the same, but he now has sneakers that look similar to Miss Calamity’s, but the middle part is blue and he lives in a cloud shaped house. Catchphrase: Time to Daydream! Voiced by Godfrey. Mr. Mean - He looks the same, expect, he now has shoes that resembles Miss Helpful’s, but the green parts are red. He also has the same necktie as Mr. Nosey. Catchphrase: Drat and Bother! Voiced by Kevin Spacey. Miss Busy - She has a different body shape, somewhat like Mr. Lazy, but more upward than slanted. She has a blue nose as well with her red eyeglasses and has the same eyes like Mr. Brave. She has somewhat red/brown hair and has a ponytail with a blue bowtie. Catchphrase: Take chances! Make Mistakes! Get messy! Voiced by Lily Tomlin. Miss Star - She looks the same, but her hair is a bit tall with a star and purple bow tie sticking out. She also has the same sneakers like Miss Helpful. Catchphrase: Have i ever steered you wrong? Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Mr. Busy - He still has his blue color, but his body shape is more straight than bend like how he is in the books. He has the same hat as Mr. Grumpy, but brown like in the books. He also has the same necktie like Mr. Nosy, the same sneakers and fanny pack like Miss Helpful, but brown. He has the same nose like Mr. Quiet, but dark blue. Catchphrase: I'm a owner! Voiced by Tom Kenny. Mr. Slow - His hat is replaced with a orange top hat and his nose is now purple. Catchphrase: I’m…so…slow! Voiced by John Cleese. Mr. Grumble - His hat now has a green stripe, he now has blue sneakers and a red necktie. Catchphrase: I hate here! Voiced by Michael Keaton. Old characters with new looks Mr. Noisy - He is back as his original self but now is enemies with Miss Magic for turning him into a whale. Mr. Persnickety: He has his colors from Season 1 again. Little Miss Calamity - She returns and she still looks like her usual self. Mr. Funny - Instead of a new look, he gets a voicebox! He now has a voice (provided by Frank Welker using a impression of Don Adams) and his new catchphrase is "Humor Forever!". Newly-created characters Little Miss Noble - The niece to Mr. Grumpy. Unlike her uncle, she is generous, though she can be a bit feisty. Miss Noble came to Dillydale so she can start her career work and also Mr. Grumpy can help her. She works at the Dillydale library and likes that job because she likes adventure, and danger! Her wish came true when she met Mr. Timer and became his complain ever since. She is dark magenta with a rectangular body like her uncle, Mr. Grumpy and has long, brown hair. Catchphrases:"Oi!", "I love adventure, and danger!" and "Mind my back!". Voiced by Anna Van Hooft using her Onyx Von Trollenberg voice. Mr. Shadow - Created by Miss Scary, just how Miss Naughty made Mr. Metal. His goal is terrify anybody who he likes to scare, like Miss Scary, only sneakier. He can scare anyone he likes, even Mr. Nervous! He lives at the dark side of Dillydale woods. He's simply black with dark-blue outlines with red, sinister eyes and mouth and crooked hands. You have to beware him though because he can scare very good and worse, he can even posses anybody he can find. He just sneaks up and goes inside the victim he chooses. While inside, whoever tries to take him out, he can even mind control that person too! The only way to defeat him is to call the Dillydale Army and use tons of ghost vacuums, also. Voiced by Frank Welker using his Dr. Claw voice. Mr. Zap - A unusual type of Mr. Men. Unlike most of the citizens of Dillydale, he has a different shape and he can produce electric. He thought originally it was a bad power because he zaps them accidentally, but after hearing a power outage, he was there to help restore all the power and currently works as the owner of the Dillydale power company. He is a lighting bolt shape with a yellow body and wears dark green sneakers. Catchprase:"Let's zzap to it!". Voiced by 30 Rock actor Alec Baldwin. Little Miss Proper - Very strict and doesn't like things out of order, and doesn't like anything wrong at all. She is rude, strict, bossy, obnoxious, and cruel to most of the citizens of Dillydale. She also hates animals and she is also be racist, meaning that anyone that causes problems, she wants everyone to kill that certain completely! However, not everybody agrees with her. She learned a lesson when she was forced to stop The Dillydale Express after it ran away with Mr. Rude and Mr. Stubborn not driving it, while the passengers were aboard. She is dark purple and almost the same body shape as Mr. Fussy, but more oval shape and the same eight as Mr. Grumpy. She has yellow-orange hair, combed on the front, and puffy hair bonds like Miss Naughty. She has the same nose like Miss Helpful. She also wears the same shoes like Miss Magic, but green with fuchsia polka-dots. She often wears reading glasses sometimes. Catchprase: PAH! Voiced by Jill Talley. Mr. Devious - He is the new villain for the series, he beats up people, he looks the same as Mr. Happy expect he is black, his sneakers look very similar to Mr. Funny’s and he has a nose that resembles Mr. Nosey’s, but black. Catchphrase: Time to get Devious! Voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Little Miss Moody - She is Mr. Grumpy’s sister, expect she is less moodier than him and She lives next door to him. She looks the same as Miss Calamity, expect she’s blue and doesn’t have her hair and shoes, she also has a hat that resembles Miss Bossy’s, but it’s green and doesn’t have the flower. Catchphrase: Rubbish! Voiced by Emily Blunt. Mr. Loyal - He is the most loyal out of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, he is very loyal and doesn’t like people not listening to him. Catchphrase: There are two ways of doing things! Voiced by Scott Adsit. Little Miss Pompous - She is very strict and very rude to most of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, her only friend is Mr. Grumpy. She looks the same as Miss Calamity, but grey colored and has a green hat resembling Mr. Grumpy’s. Catchphrase: Oh the indignity! Voiced by Jill Talley. Little Miss Rainbow - She is a very beautiful Little Miss, she looks the same as Miss Calamity, but her hair is rainbow and doesn’t have any shoes on. Catchphrase: Paint them Rainbow! Voiced by Joan Cusack. Mr. Vain - Very splendid and very proud of himself. He looks the same as Mr. Grumpy, but he’s red and has Mr. Rude’s shoes. Catchphrase: Here’s Mr. Vain! Voiced by Wayne Knight Mr. Controller: He is in charge of Dillydale, he is also the mayor, he looks the same as Miss Whoops, but he’s yellow, doesn’t have her glasses and bowtie, he also has a hat that resembles Miss Magic’s, but it doesn’t have the flower. Catchphrase: I’m in charge! Voiced by Jeff Garlin. Little Miss Ghost: She is a very evil Little Miss who haunts Dillydale every night, she looks the same as Miss Helpful, but she is white and her eyes are red with white pupils. Catchphrase: I’m coming for you Character Here! Voiced by Angelina Jolie. Mr. Evil - He is a supremely evil Mr. Man who lives in a underground base, he’s a complete monster who kidnaps Miss Whoops, brainwashes her into being his slave, frames Mr. Nervous for the deaths of Mario and Luigi and plants bombs all over Dillydale, catchphrase: Be my slave or you shall die! Voiced by Chiwetel Ejiofor. LivederaD SsiM Elttil - She is a evil/demonic clone of Little Miss Daredevil, she looks exactly the same as her, but all her colors have been darkened and her eyes have red pupils. Little Miss Scheming - She is a Little Miss who is always up to no good. She is Little Miss Naughty’s cousin, as well as Mr. Devious’ sister. She also looks the same as Miss Chatterbox, but grey, black hair and no shoes. Mr. Atom - His most distinct characteristic is his unusual manner of speaking, which has varied over time. His tone of voice is generally quite exaggerated, and he often begins sentences by wailing "DAAaaAA!". His speech tends to range from perfectly normal English to often random and disconnected phrases that have little to no connection to the scene. Many believe that he speaks in word salads (a speech disorder characteristic of Receptive aphasia in which grammar and sentence structure is often intact, but the words themselves have no particular meaning), but this is not always the case. Instead, it seems that Homsar can and does relate well to his environment and other characters when he needs to, but is also prone to saying completely random things when there's no particular reason for him to stay in context. He lives in Miss Jealous' dollhouse from when she was 4 years old in Mr. Awesome's house. Catchphrase: DAAaaAA! Voiced by TBA (credited as Homsar). Little Miss Slippery - Her eyes have a white shine in them. Without her gloves, she can't even open a door because her hands are too slippery! (How does she manage to get her gloves on in the first place?) Her feet are just as slippery without her shoes. She was introduced after Mr. Dudeman got an email asking what a character that looked like she was from a Japanese cartoon looked like. After Mr. Dudeman described how the character would look, Mr. Miserable said that Mr. Dudeman just described Miss Slippery. In fact, Miss Slippery is the star of her own cartoon (a Japanese cartoon, to be precise). Before the show comes on, Mr. Humor or one of the Zany twins mentions that the show was "brought to you by AnimeNiacs." AnimeNiacs is an obvious play on Animaniacs (it's even pronounced like Animaniacs). Catchphrase: Time to slip! Voiced by Tara Strong using a fake japanese accent. Mr. Humor - Mr. Humor is is often known for making the Mr Men and Little Misses laugh, but often gets into trouble. He likes making jokes and remarks anything that's funny. He also does funny gags like tricking his enemies and makes humorous puns and culture references. He's sort of a bit obnoxious, but he still cares about his friends and beware his own enemies. He is friends with Mr. Tickle, Miss Sunshine, Miss Calamity, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Scatterbrain. His best friend is Mr. Funny since they like to do jokes and gags together. He is round like Mr. Tickle, he is dark blue, has the same nose as Miss Calamity, but a bit more wider, and wears tan slacks, white gloves, and a pink flower squirter. His catchphrases are "Goodnight Everybody!" and "Now that's what I call humor!". He is mainly based on Yakko from "Animaniacs", but he is also based a bit on Slappy Squirrel and Bugs Bunny. Voiced by Rob Paulsen using his Yakko Warner voice, but with a tint of Mr. Tickle's voice. Mr. Dudeman - He has a personality similar to Strong Bad, and is a email checking person. Catchphrases: "You know what that means!", "Sweet Cuppin' Cakes!", and "Crazy Nutbobs!" He sometimes says "Hi ho diggety!" as well. Voiced by TBA (credited as Strong Bad) The Rope - The Rope is a red rope that hangs from the ceiling, or, if there's no ceiling to hang from, somewhere up high that's offscreen. It appears in nearly every plot and its name includes an integral article. When it appears, someone goes over to pull it, and the Mr. Men and Little Misses tell him/her: "Don't pull The Rope!" They don't listen and pull The Rope anyway. When The Rope is pulled, water usually falls on the character pulling it, but it can also be something else. The Rope appears after someone whistles. In the episode "New Adventures", the rope was revealed to be rigged up onto the ceiling by Mr. Fix-it-Up. Mr. Fix-it-Up - The all around handyman. He has a personality like Bubs from Homestar Runner, and is Mr. Funny's brother, although he has no funny stuff on him! Catchphrase: Here comes the Fix-it-Up man! Voiced by Gordon Peters. Category:My pages